Unova Master Journey!
by coolcat252525
Summary: Sonia Darkin sets out on a Pokémon journey which leads her discover amazing people, Pokémon and super-powers. POKéMON OWN IT ALL I DON'T OWN IT!
1. Unova Master: Running Away!

My name is Sonia Darkin. This is my story. It doesn't begin very well.

I opened my eyes and yawned. A glance at the clock on my bedside table told me all I needed to know. I sat up a blearily rubbed my eyes. A Litwick jumped down from the rafters, gently poking me to awaken me. I slept in the attic of our house. It had a group of three Litwick that I had befriended. They kept me company when I was sent to me room by my totalitarian family.

Now, at 5 o'clock in the morning, I was running away from home.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted to get a first Pokémon. I was the right age. But my family hated me, and wouldn't let me get one. Even if I convinced my family, they would make me follow the tradition. The tradition in my family was to get a Tepig. But I hated Tepig. When I was young, a group of Emboar and Pignite had attacked me a seriously burned me. My family had shrugged off the burns as my fault and told me that evolutions of Tepig would never do such a thing.

A little more about my family. Live in the woods in a little village house near Nuvema Town. All have blond hair and blue eyes. I have black hair and brown eyes my skin has a pale cast to it, almost ghostly.

The Litwick hand me a small brown pouch to belt around my waist that I had packed yesterday with all the essentials, including six Poké Balls. I didn't know how I'd get a partner without battling it first, but I'd heard that some Pokémon will want to go with a trainer. I was counting on that.

I slipped on a soft white shirt with a picture of a Pokéball on the front. I pulled on a black hoodie and black tights, hoping that the colour would help me blend in with the darkness of the morning. For shoes, I chose the darkest colour I could find, which happened to be knee-length dark brown boots which were a snug fit. I also pulled on black and white gloves just in case. I also packed extra clothes in a small backpack and pulled that on as well. I might need the extra space too.

I had debated on bringing one of the Litwick with me as my partner, and asked them, but all wanted to remain here. I had told them it was okay. I climbed down the ladder from the attic into the hallway on the top floor of the house. I heard gentle snoring from my parents' room and a slight mumbling from my sister's room and the heavy breathing of my twin brothers in the other room. Good. All asleep. I tiptoed down the steps and out the door. My family lived in a small clearing with two other houses on the edge of Nuvema town near a huge lake. In the opposite direction from that lake was the centre of Nuvema Town. I decided to head to Nuvema Town because that was the only way I knew to Route 1, which would take me to Striaton City where I could hopefully start my Pokémon Journey. I couldn't get a first Pokémon from Professor Juniper's lab because she would surely tell my family, and then they might try to track me down. If I disappeared without a trace, however, they wouldn't bother. Taking one last glance around, I put my hand in my pockets and began my journey.


	2. Unova Master: Pokémon, Here I Come!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

I run and I run, as far from my old home, as far from the house I used to live in as I can. Stupidly enough, only now it occurs to me how I might find food.

All of a sudden, the trees stop and I am in the middle of a town.

Two girls I have never seen before stand near the gate to the lab. _The _lab. Prof. Juniper's lab.

I walk forward uncomfortably, but they come over to me. One is tall, with long ginger hair with a light-blue streak in it tied back in a ponytail. She has a long sleeved black and light blue shirt, shoes and pants. She has a white backpack over one shoulder The other is average height, with short black hair. She has a white and pink shirt underneath a black vest, tight black pants and white flats. She has a blue and white bag.

"Hi!" says the ginger-haired girl. "Your Sonia, right? From up the hill in the woods?" she shook my hand. "I'm Samantha Whin, from the main part of Nuvema Town. Pleased to meet you!"

The girl next to her walks over.

"I'm Yasmin De Sota. From Castelia City. I came over to get my first Pokémon. Aren't you?" she smiles and takes my cold, rough hand into her warm, soft one.

"Actually," I stammer, "I'm-" I don't finish.

"Great! Come over with us! Look, Prof. Juniper is opening the door!" Samantha grabs my hand and I have no choice but to stagger after them.


	3. Unova Master: Journey Agreed!

POKEMON OWNS IT ALL I DO NOT OWN IT!

As Samantha Whin and Yasmin De Sota drag me to the lab, we are greeted by an enthusiastic yet tired Prof. Juniper.

"Welco-" her welcome is cut short by a huge yawn. Samantha barely hides a giggle and Yasmin smiles. Prof. Juniper asks us in and takes us straight to wear the Pokémon are. Now that I'm here, I kind of want a first Pokémon, but The only one I know of is Tepig. Finally, Juniper brings out three Poké balls. Samantha reaches out for one, but Juniper slaps her hand away.

"I want Sonia to come with me first." Juniper looks at me sceptically and I realize she figures I've run away. Samantha groans and Yasmin looks disappointed, but neither protests when Juniper leads me away to a different room.

"Sonia-" she starts. I cut her off. "I know. I did run away and I'm not taking a Tepig." I don't mention that I don't know what the others are.

Surprisingly, Juniper smiles.

"I think it's good for you to get out and see the world," she said. "Your family- to put it this way- didn't agree with you. Now here. This is Oshawott, the water type. He'll protect you." I must have looked worried because Juniper said; "Don't worry!"

I took a deep breath and opened the ball. A Pokémon tumbled out.

"Osha, Osha, Oshawott!" It said. Juniper handed me a red and black Pokédex. I took it out.

_Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. __It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing._

"Cool!" I said, unable to supress my glee. "Oshawott, return!" Oshawott disappeared in the red glow. I put the poke ball in my pouch and went into the room where Samantha and Yasmin were waiting.

"Yasmin. Pick either Tepig or Snivy." Juniper said. Samantha pouted.

"Why did she get Oshawott? That's the one I wanted." Juniper gave her a sharp look and she closed her mouth.

"Snivy, come on out!" said Yasmin. A small snakelike pokémon came out.

"Snivy, Sni!" It said. Juniper clapped her hands. "Oh yes, that Snivy is female! Sonia, your Oshawott is male and Samantha, your Tepig is male!" Juniper gave Samantha the ball. She opened it, and out came the Pokémon I really detest.

"Tepig!"

Samantha looked sourly at her Tepig. "Return!"

Yasmin was cuddling Snivy. "I think I'll keep her out of her ball. She's so cute!"

Juniper smiled. "Now, do any of you want to give your pokémon nicknames?" I looked down at the ball in my hand. "Samuel," it said. I jumped, but no one noticed. "My name is Samuel," said the Oshawott. "Samuel," I said. Yasmin tickled her Snivy absently and shrugged. Samantha shook her head. Then suddenly she split into a wide grin.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I think we should journey together! It'dbe cool, earning badges, catching Pokémon, entering tournaments. And Yasmin can cook!" she looked around for approval. Yasmin was nodding, and Juniper was nodding vigorously.

"Yes, traveling together would be good for all of you. Sonia, what do you think?"

I wanted to say no, I was fine thanks, I'd go on my own journey and sorry to disappoint you. But I found myself saying: "Yeah, sure! I'm in!"

"Yes!" cried Samantha. Yasmin smiled and let Snivy climb on her shoulder.

And together, we walked down the path away from a smiling and waving professor Juniper.


	4. Unova Master: Two Hearts Bond!

TWO DAYS LATER

"We should reach Striaton city in a about fifteen minutes." Samantha announced.

I sat down in a small clearing and heard my belly grumble.

"Are you sure this time?" I said. "Besides I'm starving and I don't care how good Striaton city food is, I'm not waiting!" Yasmin nodded and got out the food.

Suddenly, a purple blur flashed by. The food was gone.

"Oh!" Yasmin gasped. Samantha grabbed more food, but as quickly as she got it out it disappeared. Yasmin tensed and put out more food. Just as the blur flew by, she jumped in front of it.

"Purrloin!" screeched the Pokémon.

"A Purrloin! I'm catching it!" Yasmin turned to Snivy." Vine Whip, then Tackle!" Purrloin dodged the Vine Whip, but ran straight into the Tackle.

"Purr!" it screeched. "Go, Poké ball!" Yasmin flung the ball at Purrloin. The ball span and engulfed the tired Purrloin. It rocked once, twice, thrice and click. Purrloin was Yasmin's.

"Yes! My first catch!" she said. She turned to Sonia and Samantha. "Why don't you look in the woods for Pokémon?" I'll make lunch." Yasmin turned and begun (uninterrupted) preparing food.

Samantha sighed. "She's right," she said. "Were not going to win in Striaton City Gym with one Pokémon, you know!" She set off to the dense trees. I followed. Before long, Samantha had gotten into a heated battle with a Ferroseed, so I left her to catch it and wandered of a bit further. I found another clearing and sat down on a log and reflected on what had happened the last two days.

Two day ago, she got a telepathic Oshawott, ran away and decided to go on a journey with Samantha Whin and Yasmin De Sota.

The last day was walking around, trying to catch Pokémon (Unsuccessfully). I was so scared I had messed up; I never had a Pokémon before. I didn't know how to be with Yasmin and Samantha; I never had friends and my family loathed me. I as good as didn't have a family.

_I don't have a family. _The words rang around I my head. Then I remembered, long ago, something my mother had said to me when I was little:

"_Our last name is Bell, but your mother's last wish was that you'd take her name. Darkin. My little Sonia Darkin."_

I started to cry silently. I don't know how long I was there for, but suddenly, a comforting arm slipped around me.

I started.

"Wh-who?" a blue Pokémon stared back at me. "Sawk." It said softly. I took out my Pokédex:

_Sawk, the Karate Pokémon._

_The sound of their training can be heard all the way from the mountains. Tying their belt gets them pumped, and disturbing their training angers them._

I put down my Pokédex. "Sawk." I said in wonder. "Sawk, Sawk!" it replied. Somehow I understood.

"My name is Caius. I want to be your Pokémon." I looked at Sawk, to see if I understood correctly. "Y-you want to be my Pokémon, Caius?" I stuttered. It nodded vigorously. "Sawk!" again, his words reached me: "Battle me then catch me."


	5. Unova Master: Statically Attached!

"Samuel, come on out!" I throw the ball.

"Oshawott!" translated to: "I'm ready!"

"Aqua jet!" as I call out moves I notice how smoothly his moves hit Caius. After a long and tiring battle, Caius falls to his knees.

The perfect opportunity! I throw the Pokéball. As with Yasmin's Purrloin, the ball rocks three times and clicks. Satisfied, I pick up the ball and head back to wear Yasmin was cooking. Samantha was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, your back. Caught any Pokémon?" she asks. I nod. "Caius! Come out!" Caius appears. "Sawk!"

Yasmin gasps. "Wow, a Sawk!" she gives him a bowl of Pokémon food.

"Here, try this!" Sawk eyes it suspiciously, then tries it. Immediately he starts eating. I smile and let Samuel out for his bowl of Pokémon food. I sit next to Sawk on a log and pat the space next to me, signalling Samuel to join me. He does, scrambling up the log and resuming eating with gusto.

Yasmin hands me a plate of food and I dig in. For a while I eat, then take a long, deep breath. I look at Yasmin admiringly.

"Wow, Yassie, you can cook!" Yasmin smiles and blushes, stroking her Purrloin. Suddenly she freezes.

Then bursts out laughing.

I turn around, and almost choke on my food laughing. A haggard-looking Samantha with twigs in her hair and dirt on her face emerged from the woods into the clearing, holding a Pokéball. And on her back…

"Y-you have a J-Joltik on your back!" With that she falls on the floor laughing. I take out my Pokédex:

_Joltik, the Attaching Pokémon. Since it can't generate it's own electricity, it attaches onto large bodied Pokémon and absorb static electricity._

"I caught it, but it likes attaching to me to much." She looks in disgust at a Pokéball. "No thanks to Tepig." She takes out Tepig and the Ferroseed she had been fighting with earlier. "My gang and I need food. What has Yasmin cooked up today?"

Wordlessly, trying not to giggle, Yasmin gives Samantha and her Pokémon food.

After a nice dinner, I recall my Pokémon and head to bed. Yasmin falls asleep quickly, and then Samantha starts to snore. I toss and turn, and finally get up, unable to stand it anymore.

In my head are the voices of many Pokémon happy and sad, old and young. I hadn't grown up near Pokémon, my parents having trained far away from me, and my siblings all away at school.

Now, outside in the world, I could hear their whispers.

"No." I said. "Stop it. Stop it!" the whispers dimmed, as if they were coming from the back of my mind. "Good. I can live with that." Then, I heard rustling. I turned slowly, to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me.


	6. Unova Master: Saving Zorua!

I sit there, to scared to move. The red eyes get bigger and bigger until…

A cute little Pokémon emerges.

Not believing my eyes, I take out my Pokédex:

_Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they transform into people and Pokémon. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child._

I look up at the Zorua. "Zorua." It whimpers. I understand it.

"I'm hurt. My name is Yannoa. Please help me. I promise I won't try to trick you." It stumbles forward, and I see it's foot. It was gravely injured, a red mark on it. Just before it reached me, it stumbled. I ran forward and picked it up.

"Help me, it hurts…" It's voice grew fainter and fainter and went out. I put my fingers to it's pulse. Thank goodness still beating, just unconscious.

Remembering what it said, I shake Samantha and Yasmin awake.

"What are you waking me up for? I was having a nice dream and-" A bleary eyed Samantha mumbles. I cut her off.

"This Zorua is injured. We need to get it to a Pokémon centre. Now."

Yasmin sits up.

"A Zorua? They're super rare in these parts. Why would a Zorua be here? No matter. Come on Samantha. We need to get to Striaton City." She pauses. "Before it's to late."

"Will Yannoa be ok?" I ask Nurse Joy. She raises her eyebrows. "Yes, Yannoa will be fine. Audino is tending to her now." She looks at me oddly

"Is Yannoa your Pokémon's nickname? A rather interesting one. How did you come up with it?" I shuffle my feet. "Actually, Nurse Joy, Yannoa isn't my Pokémon. She's wild, but she told me her name."

Nurse Joy froze.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask fearfully.

"Yannoa shared it's name with you?" Nurse Joy asked. "You can speak to Pokémon? Understand what they're saying?" I nodded.

"Yes." Nurse Joy turned away. "This is bad, this is very, very bad." I tapped Nurse Joy on the shoulder. "Excuse me Nurse Joy, but why is it bad?"

"Bad? This is terrible." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "The legend says that you will either save or destroy Unova.


	7. Unova Master: The Legend of the Legends!

There were a lot of things I could have said just then.

Yeah right, and I'm a Tepig was one thing.

You have got to be kidding me was a good option.

No way was another.

Instead I said:

"But I don't know anything about Pokémon! How can I "save or destroy Unova?"

Nurse Joy smiles and takes a deep breath.

"A long time ago, the Kings of the Ancient World befriended the Legendary Pokémon to advise them.

You had to pass certain trials to become a King. If no one passed, the title would go to the King's eldest son.

One fateful winter night, that happened. The prince became King, and the Legendary Pokémon all came to see which of them would become the new King's advisor. Landorus immediately turned away, as did Tornadus and Thunderus. Meloetta and Victini left soon after. The Swords of Justice left. Kyurem roared and left. Only Reshiram and Zekrom remained. Together, they turned away.

This was a bad sign. You see, the reason the King was not chosen by any Legendary Pokémon was because he was cruel, unjust and corrupt.

The new King, angry, got his army and stormed towards the Legendary Pokémon, to claim them all.

Although, one poor, starving girl could understand the Legendary Pokémon's wishes, and had to warn them. She ran, cold and hungry, for weeks, until she found the Legendary Pokémon and gathered them together. She told them of the danger, and with the Pokémon, fought against the King, but he would not give up.

Then, the girl made history. She told all the Pokémon to hide themselves, and disappear from history. They did.

Meloetta sunk her Undersea Temple and escaped with her few trusted guardians. Victini hid inside people's homes, right under the King's nose. Landorus, Thunderus and Tornadus put their spirits to rest in their shrines. Kyurem disappeared to his cave, and the Swords of Justice left to the far reaches of Unova and sealed themselves in themselves in their most sacred places. Finally, Reshiram and Zekrom turned themselves to the Dark Stone and Light Stone."

"So what happened to the girl?" I ask, impatient. Nurse Joy smiles.

"I was just getting to that.

The king never found the Legendary Pokémon, but he did find the girl. She told him everything and tried to teach him to be just, kind, fair and honest. But the King accused the girl of treason. As the King killed her, she vowed that her spirit would part two ways: one part would become Keldeo, a Sword of Justice, so that she would forever be with the friends she had made with the Pokémon. The other part would come back three thousand years later in the form of a girl and a boy. They would both be able to talk to Pokémon. They would also harness the power of the Legendries and stop a great evil befalling Unova, or destroy it completely."

Nurse Joy sighed and rummaged in her pockets.

"History is lost as chaos befalls Unova, but comes back around the time of primitive Poké Ball discovery."

She takes her hand out of her pockets and gives me a machine. I read the name on the front out loud: "Cross Transceiver?"

A loud bang makes me jump and a almost drop the Transceiver. Samantha and Yasmin enter, Yasmin carrying a healthy, sleeping Yannoa.

"Hey," says Samantha quietly. "We got our Transceivers too. Now we have to get Yannoa back home."

I open my mouth to speak when Yannoa jerks awake and struggles out of Yasmin's arms. She looks indignantly at me.

"Zoru, Zorua. Zorua Zorua!" she says. In my head, the message is clear.

"I want to come with you!"

Samantha looks puzzled. "What's it saying?"

I smile. "It wants to come with me."

Yannoa gives me a mischievous smile. It jumps up high, then spins in a purple blur. When it stops spinning, it emerges as…. Samantha.

"He, he he he he he!" it giggles. I throw my Pokéball. "Go, Caius! Use Close Combat!"

After an in tense battle, the Poké Ball finally clicks.

"You caught me all right," says Yannoa. I nod and return Caius. Then I give both Poké Balls to Nurse Joy.

After she gives them back, Yasmin cooks another delicious meal and we crash at the Pokémon Centre for the night.


	8. Unova Master: Chilli, Cilan and Cress!

"Ready?" Yasmin asks.

"Ready," I say. Samantha looks at me sceptically. "You really sure your ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Samantha." I take a deep breath and push open the door.

The Striaton City Gym is nothing like I expect. A huge vaulted room with a glass roof to let in light, and many windows, if it wasn't for the air conditioning I would have thought I was outside. On a podium, three people stand. The one on the left is the tallest, and has blue hair that looks a bit like a wave. The one on the right has green hair. The one in the middle is shorter than the other two, with red hair standing up like fire.

The one with the green hair smiles then bows. "Welcome," he says, "To the Striaton City Gym. My name is Cilan, this is Cress and that is Chilli." He points to his two brothers in turn. Cress smiles and Chilli waves. Cilan continues. "If you chose Tepig, the fire type, Cress will be your opponent. If Snivy was your choice, Chilli will battle you. And finally, if you chose Oshawott, you will battle me." He smiles. "If none of those three were your first Pokémon, you may choose."

He looks at us all. "Who is the challenger?" he asks, puzzled.

I step forward. "We all are."

Before I explain my battle, let me explain my friend's battles.

Yasmin had a long battle with Chilli, which she eventually won, using Purrloin. In the end, Pansear was just more tired than Purrloin, and collapsed just before it.

Samantha had some trouble with Cress, who used a Panpour. She had to challenge him to a rematch, which she won with Joltik.

Finally, it's time for my battle with Cilan. He smiles and throws his ball into the air. "Go, Pansage!"

I look at my three balls. Oshawott will be at a huge disadvantage, so I put him back. Yannoa won't admit it, but she still needs to rest. Only one option left.

"Caius, lets win this!"

"Sawk!" or "I'm ready."

"Okay, Caius, start this up with Bulk Up! After that, Close Combat!"

Cilan reacts quickly. "Dodge with Dig, then Bullet Seed!" Pansage starts digging.

Caius narrows his eyes, looking at the hole. Just as Pansage comes up, he starts to dig himself. Pansage's Bullet Seed wizzes harmlessly by. Cilan claps his hands. "Your Sawk has learned Dig!" Just then, Caius comes out the ground. I seize the moment. "Grab Pansage and throw him with Bulk Up!" Pansage tries to dodge out the way, but Caius is too quick.

"Sawk!" Pansage hits the wall and falls face first to the ground. Cress raises the green flag, pointing it at me.

"Pansage is unable to battle. Sawk wins! And Sonia wins the Trio Badge!"


	9. Unova Master: A Ghostly Surprise!

Samantha can hardly leave the Striaton Gym with a straight face. The second we're out, she can no longer restrain herself.

"Yes!" Samantha cries, pumping her fist in the air. "We all won!"

"Almost not you," I snicker. Samantha throws her fist at me, and I duck. She puts on a mock pout, and Yasmin and I have to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Samantha asks with a stern voice. At that, Yasmin falls on the ground begging for mercy. Suddenly, under Yasmin, I hear a muffled noise. "Roggen! Roggenrola!"

Yasmin gets up, no longer laughing. I take out my Pokédex:

_Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokémon. Compressed under ground, it's body is as hard as steel. Each one has an energy core inside which grows when it evolves._

Samantha immediately jumps back. "Argh! Stay away from me!" The second the Roggenrola sees Samantha it runs forward to her. "Roggen!"

"That translates to; 'I wanna be your Pokémon!'" I say. Samantha looks wide-eyed at it.

"Stay- away- from- me!" she says. Roggenrola looks downtrodden. Yasmin leans over and picks it up. "Why don't you like it?" Yasmin says. "She." I say. "It's a she." Samantha shakes her head. "When I was little, a Crustle almost sat on me. Since then, I hate rock types." Samantha whispers. I put a hand on her shoulder. "This is a chance to face your fear and make peace with Rock-Types." I say to her. "This Roggenrola obviously likes you. Give it a chance. You can always release it." Samantha looks up. "No," she says at last. "I will never like Rock-Types."

Nurse Joy shows us to a room, which Yasmin takes gladly runs into for a shower. Yasmin keeps hold of Roggenrola, just in case Samantha changes her mind. Then, she insisted she needed to go for a walk and pawned it over to me.

Seriously, that thing is heavier than it looks.

Just as Yasmin leaves, Samantha comes through the back door. She looks very happy. "Whatcha do, Samantha, that made you grin like an idiot?" I ask. She doesn't notice the sadistic comment about her huge smile. I put Roggenrola out of sight next to me, just in case.

"I traded Tepig!" She says jovially. "Tepig was happy to go, the pig. Look who I got!" she throws a Pokéball, and out comes… a helmet.

I start laughing. "A helmet. That's not even a Poké-" I start. The helmet opens to reveal a tiny little bug type. It's Samantha's turn to laugh.

"It's a Shelmet! Go on, take out your Pokédex!" Samantha crows. I take it out, not trusting my eyes.

_Shelmet, the Snail Pokémon. When attacked it defends itself by closing the lid of it's shell. When it and Karrablast are together, and both receive electrical stimulation, they both evolve. The reason is still unknown._

"Shelmet!"

I put down the Pokédex. "Impressive, for a tiny Bug-Type." I say. Samantha recalls it, looking happy to be rid of Tepig. I decide that with her in such a good mood, I can safely bring p Roggenrola. "Hey, Samanhta-" Samantha puts up her hand to stop me.

"I know it's about Roggenrola. And, I've decided."

I prepare for the worst.

"Yes, I will battle it and catch it."

My jaw hit the ground so hard it must have made a dent. Samantha grins at my expression. "I thought that maybe, by raising it, I could get over my fear of Rock-Types." She smiles. I bring out Roggenrola, and they start to battle.

Boy, did they battle. It felt like it lasted forever. Eventually, I must have fallen asleep, because one second, boy was Ferroseed losing, the next, an enthusiastic, "Yes!" from Samantha and a 'click' from the Pokéball. "I caught a Roggenrola!" Samantha says jovially.

We begin the wait for Yasmin, who is he only one who seemed to notice the damage from the battle. She goes downstairs and reimburses Nurse Joy. When she comes back up, she scolds us both before ordering us to shower and get to bed. That night, after a shower, we all get in bed. Yasmin flicks off the light.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!" She screeches. Sitting in the middle of the room is…

A candle. With a purple flame. And really… creepy… yellow… eyes! Samantha yells and dives under the bed. Yasmin curls up with the blanket over my head.

"Are you a Litwick?" I ask it. "Litwick." It nods. I turn back to Yasmin and Samantha. "It's fine, really! It's only a Litwick! There was one is my attic!"

Yasmin immediately takes out a Pokéball. "What type is it?" she asks hesitantly.

"Fire and Ghost." I say, proudly, finally knowing something about Pokémon my friends don't.

"All right then, go Purrloin!" Yasmin flings the ball. "Purrloin!"

"Your catching it?!" Samantha almost shrieks. "I hate Ghost Types!" Yasmin rolls her eyes.

"Honestly, are you afraid of every Type? Yes of course I'm catching it! Purrloin, use Scratch attack!"

Litwick used some sort of white light. Suddenly, Purrloin started dancing. Yasmin looked at it in horror. "Confuse Ray! No, Purrloin, snap out of it!" That cleared Purrloin's head.

"Use Scratch!" This time, Litwick got a critical hit. "Liiiiit!" Yasmin took any chance she was given. "Pokéball!"

Litwick was caught. I leaned back and put my hands behind my head. "No more Ghostly surprises!"


	10. Unova Master: A Team Plasma Meeting!

"How much longer?" Samantha wines. I throw a rock at her.

"Samantha, we've only been walking for-" Yasmin checks her watch and almost screams. "An hour? But, I can still see…" Yasmin looks confused when suddenly, her watch turns back to 20 minutes past nine, 10 minutes after we left Striaton City. Samantha looks at me funny. "I'm not so hungry anymore…"

Suddenly, a look of epiphany dawns on her face. She looks accusingly at Litwick.

"Litwick!" It says, annoyed. I shake my head and get Yasmin to return it.

"We need to hurry. Nacrene City is having a big sale on Revival herbs and I want to be there!" Yasmin complains.

"Revival what what?" Samantha gawks. I roll my eyes. "Revival herbs! Even I know that!"

Suddenly Yasmin stops. She puts a finger to her lips. "Shh! Do you here that?" She whispers.

"Bouffalant!" I turn to see a herd of humongous Pokémon running at us full speed.

Yasmin screeches. "RUUUUUN!"

We run.

"What…. Are…. Those…. Things?!" I pant. It's Samantha's turn to roll her eyes.

"Bouffalant! They… stampede over near Driftveil City… and Nacrene… AAAAAARGH!"

Samantha falls into a hole dug deep into the ground.

Her four Poké balls fly out of her bag.

"No! JOLTIK! FERROSEED! SHELMET! ROGGENROLA!" She screams.

Yasmin trips and falls into another one, screeching, while her Poké balls also fly out.

I stop, afraid that I'll fall to. Suddenly, I notice people around me, all holding Poké balls.

"That was a successful run. Go tell lord N we have seven Pokémon, and another three or so on the way. Leave the Poké balls here."

I turn slowly, to see a girl a few years older then me with ginger hair and a black mask. She was wearing a uniform, with a shield on with the letters P and Z. I look at her name badge.

"Goldie Typo, Team Plasma Grunt?" I ask. She nods and brings out a Pokéball.

"One on one battle. I win I get your Pokémon. You win, you get all your Pokémon back."

All I can do is nod, it's the best and only chance I'll get to save my friends' Pokémon.

"Watchog, serve me in battle!" She cries. Out comes a really weird looking Pokémon with puffy cheeks.

"Watchog!"

Doubling up with laughter, I take out my Pokédex.

_Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon. When these Pokémon see an enemy, their tails stand high, and they spit the seeds of berries stored in their cheek pouches._

"Normal Type, huh…" I think for a split second. "Caius, help me out!"

"Sawk!" the usual, "I'm ready!" I get.

I open my mouth to call out a move, but the Team Plasma person beats me to it.

"Watchog, use Super Fang!"

Wow, that looks scary. And really, really painful.

"Caius, use Dig to dodge then hit it with Close Combat!"

"Dodge it, Watchog!"

Watchog seamlessly dodges it.

"Close Combat, again!" This time, watchdog gets a glancing blow, which inevitably leaves Caius an opening. "Close Combat, one more time!"

Instead, a blue ball of light appears in Caius's hands.

"Huh?" I say.

"Focus Blast!" hisses the Team Plasma woman. "Watchog dodge-"

To late.

"Watchog…" It groans.

"Return." The Team Plasma Grunt looks mad.

"You made a promise. My friends get their Pokémon back."

"Not so fast."

I turn to see a boy my age with long green hair. He's smiling. He's not alone, I see a lot of other Team Plasma Grunts around him.

They circle me.

"Duosion, use sing."

I don't even have time to call a command to Caius or return him to his Poké Ball.

I just fall asleep.

"But Sawk... sorry _Caius_… Your free now. Free from people, you can join me, or…" a pause. "Sawk, Sawk, SAWK!" I hear Caius speak. I can understand him.

"I like Sonia! So does Yannoa and Samuel! She saved Yannoa and she saved me to! Samuel will do anything to protect her!"

I open my eyes and see the green haired boy leaning back. I see Caius, with crossed arms, standing in front of him, Samuel next him and Yannoa on his shoulder. When Yannoa sees I'm awake, she jumps down from Caius and runs over to me.

"Zoru! Zorua!" I stroke her head. "Yeah, I've sure missed you too, Yannoa." I say. I look accusingly at the boy with green hair. "Why'd you take my Pokémon?"

He keeps on smiling serenely. "Why, to free them of course. That is the goal of Team Plasma; to release every Pokémon from humans."

I shake my head. "Pokémon form bonds with there trainers, surely you can see that." I say.

He shook his head and looked away. "Sometimes I wonder, though…"

He shakes his head again and gives me seven Poké Balls. The feeling I get from the, I can tell who's inside and who's they are.

"You're giving them back?" I whisper He shrugs and gestures to my Pokémon.

"They convinced me. You have some insightful friends, Sonia Darkin."

I can't help but smile and return my Pokémon.

We are in a huge building, with gold guilt and soft running waterfalls. I see people and moving shadows and hear whispers, but no one disturbs us. Finally, the green haired boy shows me a huge, misty doorway. Before I leave, I need to ask him one more question.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is N." He says. "But you can call me…" He pauses. "Call me N." He finally says.

I turn to leave.

"Oh, and Sonia..." He says. I turn back. "We will meet again, Sonia Darkin. Be sure of that."

Then him, and the building, disappear into mist.

I feel like I've been walking forever, when suddenly to shapes appear in the mist. The mist vanishes.

"Sonia! Are you okay? Do you have our Pokémon? We only just got out the hole." Samantha says.

I hold out their Poké Balls.

"Sweet!" cries Samantha. "I knew you could do it, Sonia!"

Yasmin runs up and hugs me. "Thank you." She whispers.

"Don't thank me, thank my Pokémon. They talked Team Plasma out of it." I say.

Yasmin lets go of me. "Team Plasma? But, they're always hosting speeches in town squares about releasing Pokémon. There was one in Castelia City before I left for Nuvema Town. My mum was convinced." She shivered. "She almost stopped me from going. She didn't want me to go on a journey. Dad stepped in, though, and told her not to believe a word for it. My mum was reluctant, but she let me go."

She looked at me, tears in her eyes. "Then I wouldn't have met you."

Samantha and I put our arms around her.

"Come on, let's go." I say. "We're almost at Nacrene City."


	11. Unova Master: A City, a Fair, a Rival!

"Wow! Nacrene City has _everything_!" Yasmin gasped.

"Wow indeed," Samantha said, staring in open wonder.

"Is there some kind of fair going on here?" I ask. Yasmin rolls her eyes.

"Of course! It's the farm Fair." Yasmin looks at me with a 'well duh!' look in her eyes. Apparently, I'm not alone.

"The what fair?" Samantha asks. Yasmin rolls her eyes. "Okay, Sonia, you have an excuse, but you don't Samantha. But for Sonia's benefit I'll explain." She took a deep breath.

"The Farm Fair is held in Nacrene City and Driftveil City, and sometimes even in White Forest. It's a Fair to celebrate all the farmer's hard work. In Castelia City, Nimbasa City and Black City, the shipments of natural supplies increase. In Humilau City and Virbank City, they hold big performances about agriculture with Pokémon. Nuvema Town, Anville Town, Lacunosa Town and Icirrus City are the homes of most of the farmers who don't live in either Driftveil City or Nacrene City, so all those farmers take a break. Mistralton City and Undella Town ship out supplies to other regions. Undella Town has boats, so they ship especially to Sinnoh and Hoenn, which trade their own supplies, because they're nearer. It takes far longer to get to Johto and Kanto, so Mistralton City uses planes to get there."

Yasmin stopped and started panting. Then, she got up again quickly.

"Come on, Snivy, I know exactly what I want to get! Let's go!"

Yasmin raced off.

I heard a bush rustle behind me. I turned around sharply.

No one was there.

"What is it, Sonia?" Samantha asks. I shake my head. "Nothing. Lets go check it all out!"

We walk around, looking at the products. Samantha gets into a heated discussion about the price of Pecha Berries, so I keep walking.

"-From Black City."

I turn to see a girl with short ginger hair and blue eyes leaning over a younger girl with long, straight platinum blond hair and pretty brown eyes.

"B-but I've lived in White Forest my whole life, mummy and daddy can't just-"

The girl with ginger hair rolls her eyes.

"I've told you. You don't have a mummy and daddy any more! They abandoned you! My mum and dad were nice enough to let you stay with us after Aunt Dianne and Uncle Rick abandoned-"

The younger girl closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Mummy and daddy didn't abandon me. I don't even know what they look like. And I thought that my cousins here in Nacrene City were gonna take me in from the orphanage!"

The older girl rolled her eyes again.

I was beginning to really not like her.

"We _are _the cousins in Nacrene City. We came here for a month." She looked away and muttered; "Why mum and dad are even bothering to take her in, I don't know."

I had to step in.

"What's the problem here?" The girl with ginger hair sneered at me. "None of your business."

However, the younger girl's eyes went wide. "Sonia?" she whispers.

I started. "How do you know my name? What's yours?"

She looks at me wide eyed.

"My name is Lycia Darkin."

I stop breathing. _Darkin._

"And I know your name because you're my older sister who was kidnapped at birth."

Kidnapped? Older sister? Back up one sec.

"My name is Sonia Darkin, and I never knew my parents. But how can we be sisters? Our hair is so different. And our eyes-"

I stop. There exactly the same shade of brown.

"Mummy had green eyes and brown hair. That's where you got the hair from. Daddy has blond hair and brown eyes, that's where I got the hair and eyes from, and you got the eyes."

She lowered her voice.

"Apparently we have a brother, who was also kidnapped. He apparently has green hair!"

Green hair? I knew someone with green hair, didn't I?

The older girl coughed loudly.

"Excuse me, but my family has legal rights over her. Leave her alone."

I open my mouth to answer, but someone behind me beats me to it.

"No."

I turn to see Yasmin, Samantha, Officer Jenny, and a woman with platinum blond hair and a man with ginger hair.

Yasmin stepped forward. "We heard the whole thing. Since Mr and Mrs Blackice didn't want to take Lycia in any way, my family ahs agreed to take her. Castelia City is home to the next gym after Nacrene City. We can take her."

She looked over at Lycia and bent down. "Do you have any Pokémon?"

She nodded proudly. "Six!"

Yasmin fell over backwards. "Six?!" she spluttered. "Your not even ten!"

She smiled knowingly. "Ah, that's where your wrong. I'm eleven in two months."

What?! That girl was nine months younger than me?! Not fair!

Yasmin was the first to regain her composure.

"Show me your Pokémon."

Lycia reaches into her bag and throws up six Poké Balls.

"Come on out, gang!"

Each of the Pokémon appear in the flash of blue light. I put a mental note to take out my Pokédex later.

"Tympole!" "Timburr!" "Gothita!" "Blitzle!" "Klink!" "Tynamo!"

My head rings with voices.

"Hi!" "Hello!" "Nice to meet you!"

I hit my head to clear it. Yasmin gets Snivy.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip!"

Ouch!

"Thanks a lot Yasmin." I say sarcastically. "No problem," Yasmin says in her sweetest voice. I give her my best "I'll sic Caius on you later!" look, and turn to Lycia.

"You agree?" I ask. Lycia nods and returns her Pokémon.

"Yes."

She runs up and hugs me, laughing and crying. I find myself laughing to.

We crash at the Pokémon centre

"Today just sightseeing and training, tomorrow, a gym battle!" Samantha punches her fist in the air. Lycia smiles.

By unanimous vote, Lycia goes with us everywhere. She and Yasmin walk off together discussing Castelia City. Samantha goes to pick up her Pecha Berries and I wonder around aimlessly.

I was just about to go to the Lum Berry stall when the ginger haired girl from yesterday came over to me and crossed her arms.

"So," she said. "Lycia's going with you."

I nodded.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle."

Okay. Wasn't expecting that.

"I accept."

What else could I say?


	12. Unova Master: The First of Many Battles!

"Two on two battle." Says the ginger haired girl. "Unless your scared."

Who would say no to someone who injures their pride like that?

"Go, Munna!" The ginger-haired girl throws a Pokéball into the air.

"Go Alice!" I hear someone say. I turn around to see a girl with shimmering blue hair give me a sneering look.

Okay, call me biased, but I have a hunch that girl was mean.

The blue-haired girl laughs at me. "Whose your Pokémon gonna be? I bet some really weak little runt from a different region!"

Suspicions: Proven Correct.

Okay, think about the battle. I could use Samuel, but he hadn't been sleeping well lately. He was really tired. Caius? Forget it. I may not have grown up with Pokémon, but everyone knew that Psychic beat Fighting, Fighting beat Dark, and Dark beat Psychic. Duh. It was one of the two main three-way cycles.

"Go Yannoa!"

"Zoru!" said Yannoa fiercely. She wasn't gonna let me down!

Alice was torn two ways: either she could splutter about how in the world I had gotten a Zorua, or she could laugh at me for having such a tiny, weak Pokémon.

No surprises here.

"Th-that's t-tiny!" she splutters, and doubles over laughing. I see red.

I mean _red._

"Yannoa, use Night Slash!"

Alice stops laughing. "Munna, no!"

"Munnn." Whimpers the Pokémon.

"Yannoa, don't stop! Use Nasty Plot, then Shadow Ball!"

Munna dodges one Shadow Ball, but the others hit seamlessly.

"Now, finish it up with Hidden Power!"

"Zoruuuuua!" Yannoa screeches and hits Munna full force with a barrage of Hidden Power.

Munna isn't down yet though.

"Munna, use Focus Blast!"

WHAT!?

A Fighting-Type move? _How _did Munna even _learn _that?!

"Zoruuu!"

Uh, oh.

Yannoa picks herself up. Alice smirks.

That girl has a really nasty habit of using off-putting facial expressions.

"Had enough yet, novice-girl?"

I am _not _a novice. I am going to wipe that idiotic smirk of her face.

"Use Night Slash!"

"Use Rock Smash!"

A cloud of smoke billows out from contact.

It clears.

"Munnnn."' Whimpers the Munna. "Zoruuuu." Whimpers Yannoa.

Both Pokémon had fainted.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Both Trainers will proceed to using their second Pokémon!" Yasmin winks at me.

At least I have one ally here.

Alice scowls and pulls out another Pokémon. "Go, Patrat!"

Aha, a Normal Type!

"Betcha don't have a type match up for that, huh novice-girl?"

I have officially had enough of that annoying jerk of a Trainer.

"Go Caius!"

Finally, a grimace! I seize my chance.

"Close Combat!"

Patrat didn't stand a chance.

Alice recalled Patrat before Yasmin could say anything. She glanced at the blue-haired girl.

"Come on, Ruby. Lets go."

An ironic name huh?

"That's the girl I traded Tepig to. For Shelmet." Samantha says. "The one with the blue hair." She nods in their direction.

Lycia appears next to me. Gosh, that kid has this freaky ability to pop up with out anyone noticing.

"I traded with her too. I traded Tympole and Gothita. They wanted to be with her. But they were my strongest Pokémon. I told her I had two strong Pokémon to trade. You know what that girl did? She traded me two of her weakest Pokémon. Two Poison Types. A Foongus and her Trubbish." She brings them both out.

They make forlorn noises in my head. A Vine Whip snaps out of nowhere. A second before it hits, Lycia catches it. She pulls it. Snivy goes flying.

"Snivy!"

She scoops out water from a fountain and somehow throws it at Snivy in a jet.

It almost looks like she's a human shaped Pokémon, aiming water in jets and using the Vine Whip as an advantage.

"Lycia, stop!" Yasmin catches Snivy and Lycia immediately releases the vine.

"Sorry. Instinct. A lot of bullies used Pokémon in the orphanage to attack me. Most of them were Grass Types or Fire Types." Yasmin forgives her and we all head to the Pokémon centre to crash another night.

But that wasn't instinctive, trained attack. That was Water Gun.

And hadn't her eyes looked grey? And I was sure I had seen the beginnings of a horn on top of Lycia's head.


	13. Unova Master: Evolution and a Gym Badge!

"All right! Nacrene City Gym!" Samantha exclaims.

We round the corner to where Lycia's map says the gym is located.

All we see is a museum. Samantha deflates. "Where's the gym?" Samantha pleads.

Yasmin smirks. Lycia starts laughing. I have absolutely no idea of what is going on.

"That _is _the Nacrene City Gym!" Yasmin doubles over laughing, and Lycia's Timburr has to come out of it's Pokéball to steady it's Trainer before she falls.

Samantha stares at them open-mouthed. "You're kidding, right?" she says weakly.

Yasmin shakes her head, shaking with laughter. Samantha covers her face with her hands.

"Aww, and here I was thinking this gym might be a cool one, and now you're telling me it's a museum." Samantha whines.

I pat her on the back consolingly. "Maybe next gym," I say. Samantha rolls her eyes. "That's what you said last time!"

It's Yasmin's turn to roll her eyes. "Cool or not, it's a gym, so that means were going in. I don't know about you guys, but Snivy and I really want a badge, so see ya!" Yasmin walks into the museum, closely followed by Lycia. I shrug. I want a badge, and I heard this is a normal type gym, so Caius is going to have it easy. I walk in, closely followed by a very annoyed Samantha.

It's a Library.

"Okay, first you're telling me it's a museum, now it's a library? NOT COOL!"

Samantha is one step away from leaving, but her desire for a badge is stronger than her derision for libraries.

Yasmin rolls her eyes again (seriously, how come she doesn't get dizzy?). "It's a museum and a library, Sammie?"

Samantha has a conniption.

I am _not _kidding.

Thank some unnamed deity we are the only ones in here, otherwise Officer Jenny wouldn't exactly be happy with us.

Lycia decides she's had enough of Samantha.

"Foongus, use Sleep Powder on Samantha!"

Samantha sinks to the floor and starts snoring.

Lycia winces. "And here I was thinking we might have some peace and quiet around here. Apparently it's impossible around Sammie."

I nod. "Life is never boring with her around," I say. "To much noise."

"Hello, youngsters. I'm assuming you've come here for a gym battle?"

We turn around to see Lenora, the Nacrene City Gym leader, smiling at us.

"I thought I heard yelling, is everyone okay? We have a stray Lillipup running around."

Lillipup? I type the name into my Pokédex.

_Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. __Though it is a very brave Pokémon, it's also smart enough to check its foe's strength and avoid battle._

Lycia takes one look at the image on the Pokédex and melts.

"Awww, that is just _too _cute!" she croons.

At that moment Samantha wakes up.

"Oh, hello." She squeaks. Lenora apparently isn't the type to ask questions about why Samantha is on the floor, just puts out a hand to help her up.

"I'm Lenora, nice to meet you. Which of you is the challenger?"

The Striaton City Gym leaders had asked the same questions.

"All of us, except me," Lycia says brightly. Lenora smiles.

"I think I may have to borrow a few berries from Nurse Joy."

Lenora guides us to a bookcase. "You might want to read up a bit before you battle." She taps a book, and winks.

Samantha looks around for very thin books she can finish quickly. Yasmin looks for books about cooking, the subject she loves the most.

Lenora shrugs, smiling. "So, Sonia, chosen a book yet?" She asks. I don't know why, but I have a hunch it's a trick.

I walk over to the book Lenora had pointed to before. I pull it out, or try to anyway.

The bookcase slides apart and I gasp, backing away. Samantha and Yasmin drop their books, startled. Before long, the bookcases have disappeared to be replaced by a stairway.

"Wh-what is that?" I stammer. Lenora laughs. "You two-" she points at Yasmin and Samantha, "-are very lucky. Nine times out of ten, the challenger goes to a thin book they'll finish quickly, or to a type of book their interested in. Sonia is one observant girl."

Yasmin grins sheepishly. "I guess we owe you one, Sonia."

Samantha, like before, has to challenge Lenora to rematch, which she just one with Roggenrola and a very tired Shelmet.

My battle was very quick. Caius wiped out Herdier and Watchog before they could blink.

Caius is awesome.

Yasmin's battle needs a bit more recognition.

Yasmin had the bright idea to use Litwick. As Ghost Type, Normal Type moves would have no effect on him. Unfortunately, Herdier used Shadow Ball, which was super effective. So Yasmin used Snivy, which quickly beat Herdier with a powerful Leaf Storm, followed by Vine Whip and Leaf Blade.

Then the trouble began.

"Watchog, come on out!" Lenora cries. I want to shout out to Yasmin not to get cocky, but it's to late.

"Snivy, use Leaf Storm!"

"Watchog, dodge, then use Leer, then Giga Impact!"

Watchog dodges the Leaf Storm. Yasmin gasps. "How-"

"NOW!" Lenora cries. Watchog covers itself with a shining white light, and charges.

Snivy didn't stand a chance.

"SNIVY!"

My head rang with Snivy's cry. The word 'no' filled my head. I gasp, covering my ears.

"Argh!" I cry. Samantha looks worried. "Are you okay?" she says. I get up.

"I'm fine. Focus on the battle, it's more important."

Snivy flies across the room and slams into the wall.

Silence.

"Snivy is unable to battle- WHAT?!" the scientist is open mouthed.

Samantha gasps and Lycia's jaw might never be re-hinged it had fallen so fast.

I couldn't believe it.

Snivy was covered in a blue light and its eyes were red. Its eyes became narrower, It's body taller and it's tail longer. A little leaf-like thing stuck up on its head.

"Servine!" Servine's screech of triumph filled my head. I grinned. Snivy had evolved.

_Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a masterful vine whip._

"Cool! Servine, let's check out that new move of yours! Use Frenzy Plant!"

"Servine!"

Servine rams it's tail into the ground. For a moment nothing happens.

Then plants start rising up from the ground, curling and twisting. Lycia screams and Samantha gapes. I lean over.

Lenora is speechless. Watchog starts running around in circles, trying to dodge the Frenzy Plant.

"Watch! Watchog! WATCHOG!"

"Ahhhh!"

Watchog flew into the air. The Pokémon's voice in my head screamed over and over.

"A clear hit!" Samantha breathed.

"Watchog is unable to battle. Servine wins, meaning the battle goes to Yasmin the challenger!"

I guess we all just won the Basic Badge.

But none of us notice the green hair disappearing, or the pale eyes that had been watching the battle the whole time.


	14. Unova Master: Another Mystery!

"Thanks a lot, Sonia. I guess without you I'd never have one the Basic Badge," Samantha grins. I shrug. "It was nothing."

I hear a growling noise and freeze. "What was that?"

Yasmin looks scared. Samantha laughs. "I guess I'm hungry!"

We all laugh, and Yasmin sets up camp. Purrloin and Servine are joined by an enthusiastic Oshawott for a berry hunt, and Yannoa and Caius start training under my careful eye.

Samantha takes out Roggenrola and Shelmet for some battle training, and Yasmin trains with Litwick to control its Flame Burst move.

Overall, something perfect for Team Plasma to ruin.

"Trubbish! Use Haze!"

Samantha screams and covers her face as a cloud of black smoke covers us. Yasmin returns Litwick to it's Pokéball to protect it and I follow suit. Samantha commands Roggenrola to use Dig to escape and recalls Shelmet.

"Hand over your Pokémon, now!"

I open my eyes to see a group of those (insert a word of your choice here) Team Plasma idiots.

"No." I say.

"Now." One threatens.

I cross my arms. "And I said _no_. There's a difference, but are your brains to tiny to comprehend that?"

She pulls out a Pokéball. "Why you-"

"STOP!" A commanding voice shouts. I turn to see N, the boy with green hair, striding towards us.

"But my lord N-" argue the girl who threatened me. She's cut of by N again. "No, Larissa. Only steal the Pokémon of the unimportant ones." He gestures to Sammie and Yassie.

Yassie squeaks in protest and Sammie balls her fists, but N cuts them of with a glare.

"Sonia," he says. I take out a Pokéball, getting ready for a fight. "Will you join Team Plasma?"

My first reaction: stunned. Second reaction: laughter. Larissa looks mad. Mad _angry_, not mad _crazy_, but I guess she could be both. "Lord N, I told you she would not cooperate unless-"

Seriously, how does he do that? Silence someone with one glare? I wish I could do that to Sammie.

N opens his mouth to somehow hyper-persuade me into Team Plasma, but someone gives him a taste of his own 'silence!' medicine.

"Oshawott!" I turn to see Samuel, Purrloin and Servine, who apparently are very good at speedy-silent attacking. Servine has caught the others in a Vine Whip with some pretty nasty scratches; I'm guessing Purrloin's work, which was now sitting in front of Yassie and Sammie, protecting them. Mental note: never get distracted in a battle with Yassie. Those Pokémon are _fast._

"Osha!" a cry from Samuel turns my attention back to him. An eerie blue light surrounds him.

"He's evolving!" breathes Yassie. "Oh no," whispers Larissa. "Oh yeah!" Sammie and Lycia say in unison.

"DEWOTT!" the cry from Samuel rings in my brain, the cry of triumph. Oh yeah, I forgot to explain. Sometimes Pokémon say stuff, like humans, other times they just show emotion. Stupid me, how could I forget that?!

Samuel looks at me expectantly.

"Aqua Jet!"

Dewott charges headlong to N.

He throws a Pokéball into the air. "Darumaka, use Smokescreen!"

Dewott stops as the cloud of smoke covers him. When it thins, they had disappeared.

I return Dewott to it's ball, anxious to let it rest after the direct contact with Smokescreen.

Sammie's stomach growls.

"Where were we? Lunch! Okay Yassie, I'd like 10 berry muffins, a noodle and berry stir fry, 8 berry pies…" she trails off, apparently aware we're all staring at her. "What?" she asks. "Haven't I asked for enough?"

We all laugh.

"Throh!"

We turn to see a huge, red Pokémon limping towards us. I remember Yannoa.

"_I'm Yannoa. I'm hurt. I promise I won't try to trick you."_

"_Yannoa, no!"_

I can't let what almost happened to Yannoa happen to…

"What's your name?" I ask it.

"Bassocyj, from the Mountain Poké-clans."

I stop myself from laughing. Bassocyj? What kind of name is that? A Throh name, no doubt.

"Poké clans?"

"That's right. My name, in Ancient, means Might."

He (I can somehow tell gender now) gestures to my bag.

"You have a Sawk. Might I see him?"

I bring Caius out.

"Hello, Bassocyj. I am Caius."

Bassocyj nods. "Agility. A suitable name."

So 'Caius' means 'agility' in ancient Pokémon? You learn something new every day.

Bassocyj turns to me. "Sonia, your name means Girl's Spirit. Ecto means Boy's Spirit. It is symbolic, not an accident. You have met him, and it is yours and his destinies to save or destroy Unova."

"Ecto? Who's Ecto?" I ask.

He shakes his head, obviously trying to get to the point. "It doesn't matter now. I see you have already found Keldeo, or Spirit as you call it." He looks pointedly at Lycia.

She laughs.

"Okay, you got me." She turns to me. "I told you we are sisters. That is partially true, although I am neither male nor female. Remember in the legend Nurse Joy told you when you rescued Yannoa-"

I hiss in surprise. "How do you know that?"

She waves her hand, as if saying that it wasn't important.

"The point is, the name Lycia, or 'Spirit' in Ancient, is a pseudonym. I am Keldeo, one of the young girl's spirits. To find you and Ecto, I left the other Swords of Justice. I have found you and Ecto, but only you know who you really are."

She nods to Bassocyj.

"It is time for me to return to the Swords of Justice?"

Bassocyj nodded. She looked gravely at me, Sammie and Yassie, who all had our mouths open.

"Good bye, Girl's Spirit. I will see you again, but you will not see me."

Then, she and Bassocyj walked into the shadows. Before her form completely disappeared, I though she changed into a Pokémon, but I couldn't be sure.

Jeez, that was cryptic. I'm Girl's Spirit, and I need to find Ecto, and Lycia is Keldeo (or Spirit, whatever) and she'll see me but I won't her.

Actually, cryptic is an understatement.

Sammie looks at me oddly. "What did Lycia say? And why's she going with a Throh?" she asks. I gape at her. Yassie chimes in. "Yeah, what were you saying?"

I look at them as if they hadn't understood a single word of that conversation, which they hadn't.

"I mean, I know you can understand Pokémon, that's creepy enough, but _talking _in Pokémon is just plain old freaky." Yassie continues. "And Lycia too? Wow."

My brain is on overload. It's creepy that I understand Pokémon? Can't they? And what was that about me talking in Pokémon? As far as I was aware, that was English, thank you very much.

It sure took a while to straighten everything out, but once we had, Samantha threatened to get Roggenrola to sit on us if we didn't give her food.

I went to bed that night _thoroughly _confused.


	15. Unova Master: An Outrageous Occurrence!

_**Sorry for the wait, everyone, I had GINORMOUS writer's block**_

We stopped in the edge of the forest, just outside Castelia City. After the confusion of last night, I was glad to get to Castelia City.

Yasmin was not.

I mean, honestly, her mum might not have been that happy about here going on a journey, but her dad was all right, right?

"Oh, no." Yasmin was trembling. "Umm, guys, can I go straight to the Pokémon centre?"

Sammie looked at her incredulously. "Don'tcha wanna se your mum and dad?" She asked. Yasmin shook her head and ran off.

Just then I heard a loud squawking from behind us.

"Vulla! Vullaby! (You started it!)"

"Ruff! Ruff_let_! (No way! Give'em back!)"

Sammie took out her Pokédex, pointing it at the one that looked like an overweight Pidove.

_Vullaby, the Diapered Pokémon._

_Its wings are too tiny to allow it to fly. As the time approaches for it to evolve, it discards the bones it was wearing. It often pursues weak Pokémon._

I pointed it at the one that looked like a Tranquill having a bad hair day.

_Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon._

_They will challenge anything, even strong opponents, without fear. Their frequent fights help them become stronger, and they easily crush berries with their talons._

"I'm so catching overweight Pidove- ah, I mean Vullaby!" Sammie cried. "Go Roggenrola!"

Sammie hesitated, then threw the Pokéball. Ah, yes, the Rock-Type thing.

"Roggen! Roggen!" Roggenrola jumped energetically.

"Roggenrola, use Rock Slide!"

"Vulla! (Not so fast!)" Vullaby cried. Its small wing flashed purple, and it smashed the Rock Slide in midair.

"It used Punishment!" I cried. I may not have had much contact with Pokémon, but somehow I knew.

Sammie stared at it, open-mouthed, then composed herself.

"Now I'm catching it for sure! Rock Slide again!"

But Roggenrola didn't respond. It was so quiet, so still.

A blue light blinded my vision. I closed my eyes tight, and when I opened them, I saw an odd Pokémon looking back at me.

_Boldore, _I thought. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did.

"Awesome, Boldore! You Evolved! Let's show Vullaby your new moves! Use Flash Cannon, then follow it up with Rock Blast!"

Vullaby didn't stand a chance.

"Go, Pokéball!" Sammie threw the ball at the tired Vullaby, ensnaring it. It rocked a few times, then was still.

"Yeah!" Sammie cried. "I got a Vullby!"

Now my turn.

"Caius, come onnnn out!"

"Sawk sawk! (Let's do this!)"

Seeing as Sawk's only two attack moves were Dig and Close Combat, I saw fit to start with Close Combat.

"Close Combat, let's go!" In the back of my mind, I noticed I was making a noise that sounded a bit like Caius. Oookay, so they were right when the said I could talk like a Pokémon.

"Rufflet! (I'll use Brave Bird!)"

Brave Bird!? I may not know much, but I do know that is one powerful move!

"Dodge it Caius! (Sawk, sawk!)"

Caius dodged, nimbly leaping out the way. Rufflet crashed into the ground, sustainin the Brave Bird recoil damage. "Jeepers, have I just turned into Pokédex?! How do I know all this info!"

Rufflet got out of the ground a surrounded himself with a white light. For a second I thought he was going to evolve, but I recognised the move a split second after it was to late.

Aerial Ace scored a huge hit. And Caius was a fighting type, and Rufflet a flying type! Dumb me, DUMB me!

"Caius! (Sawk!)"

No reply.

"Caius, get back. Thanks."

The Rufflet turned to me and stuck out it's tongue and walked away.

Grrrr.

"Bad luck, Sonia. Maybe next time. But I'm gonna do some special trainin' with Vullaby! See ya!"

I saw red. Not only had Rufflet beaten Caius, my strongest Pokémon, but one of my only friends in the world had just turn her back on me.

Now I literally saw red. I'm not kidding, my vision just turned red. A had a tiny impression of Sammie screaming, and my skin getting covered in purple fire.

I jumped at Ruflet, knocking it off it's feet. I just felt so much rage and anger, and I just let it all out.

"Sonia, stop! I mean it, stop!"

I did. I got up shakily, looking at Sammie's fearful face.

"Did you just use Outrage?" Sammie asked. My new in-brain Pokédex supplied me with the info. Outrage was a super powerful Dragon-Type move which left the user confused.

I used a Pokémon move? Thing just get weirder and weirder.

After catching Rufflet (who appeared to have fainted from my powerful onslaught) we headed to the Pokémon centre, were we found Yassie grinning ear to ear.

"Look, guys! I found my childhood Pokémon, Mienfoo!"

My new in-brain Pokédex, as I came to think of it, supplied me with the info. I recited it out loud before Sammie could take out her Pokédex.

"Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon. In fights, they dominate with onslaughts of flowing, continuous attacks and they use their sharp claws, they cut enemies. They have mastered elegant combos, and it takes pride in the speed at which it can use moves."

"Wow, when did you turn into a walking Pokédex, Sonia?" Yassie asked.

"About to minutes ago," I admitted. "Now where's Nurse Joy? Caius and my new Rufflet need a little TLC."

"More like a lot," Sammie muttered. "What do expect after a super-powerful Outrage?"

I mentally groaned. Yassie looked at me with interest. "Who learnt Outrage? Samuel? Yannoa? Caius?"

I groaned. "Me."

Yassie looked confused. "What do you mean, you?" Sammie jabbed her thumb at me.

"She used Outrage on Rufflet when Rufflet kicked Sawk butt double time. Ruflet fainted on the spot. No real Pokémon could've done it stronger."

Here we go.

I really, really hate being the subject of weird occurances, and me learning Outrage passed weird by a lightyear.

It was gonna be real fun explaining this.


	16. Unova Master: Have a ball with Shadows!

Uuuuuuhhhhhhh.

I am so bagged out. I couldn't get out of bed even if I wanted to.

It's kinda hard with a _Boldore _sitting on you.

"Rise and shine, Sonia! Or Boldore's gonna keep sittin' on ya!" Sammie, the ever perky sleep-inner, had woken up before me? Note to self- practice using Outrage so I won't be tired like this next time I use it.

I grunted and heaved Boldore off me. How, I have no idea.

"If Boldore keeps sitting on me, _how _do I get up?" I whined.

"Easy, you push it off, like you just did." Sammie's whole gang was up, which meant that Vullaby and Joltik must've had more trouble with the whole tag-battling thing. It's kinda hard when a fat Pidove (oops, sorry, _Vullaby_) tries to punish you and a Joltik tries to fry you with a seriously out of control ElectroWeb. Ferroseed was apparently still having trouble evolving as it was still a Ferroseed and Shelmet still had the annoying habit of using Yawn on itself. It was sound asleep, which meant that Sammie (as usual) hadn't been able to wake it up.

"We're training and we want some serious opponents. I still haven't decided who's gonna be my Pokémon for the Gym Battle." She turned to her group. "Well, I know Burgh uses bug types, so Ferroseed's definitely not in, being part grass type." She looked at her other four Pokémon. "I'm thinking of using Joltik and Shelmet, as they're Bug Types, and Bug moves won't have much effect, but Vullaby's only two moves are Foul Play and Punishment, and after the tiring battle yesterday, it's not really up for a Gym Battle."

She turned to me with that look on her face. Uh oh…

"Can I use you?"

Whaaaaaat?

"What do you mean, use me?" I asked.

"Zorua can use her Illusion abilities to make you look like a Pokémon, and your Outrage certainly packs a punch. If I use you while in a tight spot, I won't have to worry about Ferroseed or Vullaby getting hurt!"

Nice idea, but I am _not _in the mood for getting pulverised by a Bug Pokémon.

"Nope."

"Awwwww, please?"

"I said nope."

Sammie caught my arm. "For me?"

Again, rage took over. "You walk away when a Rufflet 'kicks Sawk butt', as you put it, and now expect me to _battle _like a Pokémon for you? No way!"

Sammie sighed. "I can't beat a Gym with two Pokémon-"

"I don't CARE!" I felt all my anger circulate to my hand, all the negative energy collecting there- and who better to release it at then Sammie?

"Shadow Baaaaall!" I through the Shadow Ball, hitting Sammie square in the face.

After the smoke cleared, Sammie was standing there, hands on hips.

"If I can't use you, can I train with you?"

It was better then being used in a gym battle, so I agreed.

"By the way, have you seen Yassie?" Sammie asked. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"I just woke up, for crying out loud!" suddenly, worry stole over me. "Havn't you seen her?"

We ran out of the Pokémon centre double time.


	17. Unova Master: The End?

"Yasmin!" I yelled.

"YASMIN!"

Oh damn. Why, why, _why, _does Castelia City have to be so damn _huge_?

I felt enough rage to use Outrage again. My eyes must have flashed red because Sammie put a hand on my shoulder.

"No way," she said. "Not here. Who knows how many Pokémon and people might get hurt if you use Outrage here. Not to mention the explaining."

I hate it when she's right. It's rather grating.

I still wanted to find Yassie, though. "Caiharr! Come on out!" I cried.

"Ruff! Rufflet! (He didn't say anything, just emotions)"

"Caiharr, I need help from the air in finding Yassie, okay!"

"Rufflet! (Okay!)"

As Caiharr flew of (with a little trouble, seeing as he hasn't evolved yet) Sammie shook her head in wonder. "Your Pokémon sure have some crazy names."

I sighed. "I didn't _choose _them!"

Sammie shrugged. "Whatevs, doesn't mean they aren't weird."

"Bajocy or whatever was a weird name," I pointed out. Far weirder than any of my Pokémon."

"It was Bassocyj, not Bay-jockey or whatever," Sammie giggles. I roll my eyes. "We have a Yassie to find, in case you've forgotten!"

"Ruff! (Sonia!)"

I turn to see Caiharr swooping down on me, carrying four Pokéballs. He drops them in my hand, and the Trainer signature on it clues me in immediately.

"These are Yassie's," I whisper. Sammie looked stunned. "How? You know her Pokémon are more important to her than anything."

"I turned to look at Caiharr. His wing was injured. I cursed in Sawk-ese and brought out an Oran Berry.

"Caiharr, where'd you get these?"

Caiharr reached out a talon to touch me. It was the weirdest thing. I saw his memories.

_Team Plasma had Yassie. "Get off me! Let me go! No! My Pokéballs!" Yassie turns to Caiharr._

"_Caiharr! Save them! Give them to Sonia!" _

_A Team Plasma person (I recognise Larissa) orders a Trubbish to use Sludge Bomb._

"_No! Don't touch him you-"_

"_Swadloon, use Sleep Powder!"_

I pull out of the memory. "Team Plasma's got Yassie!" I cry. I return Caiharr to the Pokéball. "Thanks, Caiharr. You need a good long rest." Then I turn to Sammie. "Sammie, give these Pokémon to Nurse Joy and wait for me at the Pokémon Centre."

Sammie opens her mouth to reply, but I cut her off. Ah-ha! N isn't the only one who can do that!

"Do you want me to have to rescue both of you?! You're Pokémon'll be taken; remember N saying only to steal yours and Yassie's Pokémon? Only my Pokémon are safe, and if mine get stolen, I can actually fight them using Shadow Ball and Outrage!"

That makes to much sense.

Sammie nods. "Okay then. Be safe."

YASMIN'S POV

Yasmin looked around, trying to make sense of everything. Had Caiharr been hit by the Sludge Bomb? Had he made it to Sonia? Were her Pokémon safe? Had Sonia and Sammie put two and two together and figured out what happened?

Or were she and her Pokémon lost forever?

"Swadloon, use Sleep Powder!"

The memories were to much to bear. So she was glad when the Sleep Powder took effect and she could let go of all those painful memories.

If she ever saw Sonia and Sammie again, she would tell them what she had to do.

SAMANTHA'S POV

She couldn't keep going any longer.

She wasn't smart and strong, like Sonia, or cool, calm and collected like Yassie. Her Pokémon weren't nearly as Strong and Speedy.

She closed her eyes to blink back tears.

She would go on her own journey, and one day beat them both.


	18. Unova Master: Truth and Ideals!

YASMIN'S POV

Yasmin's dream started out nice. All her good memories. She was playing with Mienfoo, finding a fighting Cottonee and Petilil and helping them make peace, watching them walk into the sunset, dad painting a picture with Yasmin watching, mum singing-

That's when it went bad.

Yasmin's mother turned to her, but her face was distorted, like it was two people at once. One of her eyes was covered with a red patch that looked oddly familiar.

"Yasmin!" The voice was purely her mother's, and so was her face in that moment. She ran towards Yasmin, then stopped.

Yasmin's dream warped and twisted, showing her all the things in her life that she had tried to hard to forget. All the things that went wrong.

Yasmin heard a faint screaming and realized it was her.

The warping images blurred and her eyes blinked open.

All the blood drained out of Yasmin's face as she realized exactly where she knew that red eyepatch from.

SONIA'S POV

It was after dark, and everyone was asleep, but I was still running as fast as I could, looking for Yasmin everywhere. All of a sudden a man who was vaguely familiar walked straight into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! When I paint I seem to not realize where I'm going!"

He had a rather large (I mean huge) and distinct ginger hairdo and facial features that reminded me oddly of someone, but I couldn't quite put my finger on who.

He straightened and put out his hand.

"Forgive my manners! My name is Burgh, and I am the Gym Leader of Castelia City!"

He peered closer at me.

"Does your name by any chance happen to be Sonia Darkin of Nuvema Town?"

I didn't what to say, so I just muttered, "Uh, yeah…"

He grinned."Well then! You're traveling with my daughter Yasmin!"

That's the resemblance…

"Nice to meet you sir, but Yasmin is in serious trouble with Team Plasma and we gotta help her!"

Burgh's expression turned to outrage. "Well, we'd better hurry! I won't let those lying, cheating thieving good-for-nothing criminals bug _me_!"

He motioned for me to hurry. "Let's go!"

We started running, checking every building we thought would be likely. We even checked Castelia Sewers, but there were workers everywhere and we seriously doubted even Team Plasma could sneak through those guys.

Finally, we turned another corner and we spied the building. Or maybe I spied the building.

"There!" I panted, pointing to the building across the Gym. As usual, I had no idea how I knew.

"Of course! Team Plasma would think it very clever to put their base right outside the gym- AAAAHHHH!"

I twisted around to see Burgh fall into a huge pit trap. I listened for him, but I couldn't hear a thing, much less see in the pitch blackness of the night. I walked backwards slowly, towards the building, afraid to spring anymore traps.

A gravelly voice suddenly cried; "Archeops, use Earth Power again!"

The ground suddenly erupted around me. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood, but refused to move and let them beat me.

Carefully, I backed into the building. Abruptly the Earth Power stopped. I glanced out and saw a flying Pokémon disappear into the red glow of a Pokéball.

I felt my heart beating heavily in my chest and took a deep breath. Just as I sucked in air, the doors closed with a heavy bang, enclosing me in pitch blackness.

"No!" I ran to the door, pushing and pulling it.

"Your locked in, y'know."

Abruptly, as one, the lights turned on to expose a battle arena.

"Psychic, would you?"

The voice's owner suddenly became all to apparent as a green-haired boy floated down onto the ground supported by a Duosion's Psychic.

"N." I said simply. He smirked and recalled his Duosion as his feet touched the ground.

"I presume you're here for Miss De Sota?"

I balled my fists. "Stop this playing around, N. Let's have a battle and I'll prove to you what real ideals are. If I win, let Yasmin go."

He shook his head. "You are still blind to the truth like the child you are."

A ball of energy formed at my fingertips, but I hastily shoved the Shadow Ball down my pocket. "Your not much older yourself, yet _you're _still struggling to grasp my ideal."

He snarled and pulled out a Pokéball. "A battle you want, a battle you shall have."

We took our places at each end of the field.

"Three on three battle, no substitutions?" He asked.

I nodded. I didn't care what the rules were as long as I beat him.

"I shall reveal my Pokémon first!" he threw the Pokéball. "Open their eyes to the truth, Naurin!"

"Yamask, Yam! (I shall!)"

My inbuilt Pokédex supplied the info.

_Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon._

_Each of them carries a mask that used to be its face when it was human. Sometimes they look at it and cry. _

That didn't matter. What mattered was that Yamask was a Ghost Type, and Ghost Type moves would have no effect on Caiharr!"

"Caiharr, show them our ideal!"

"Ruff! Rufflet! (Count on it!)"

Battle started with Caiharr using Aerial Ace to get the advantage. For a while.

"Let's end this quickly, Naurin! Use Focus Blast!"

Hah! Flying Type! "Deflect it with Wing Attack!"

Caiharr deflected the Focus Blast expertly. "End this with Aerial Ace!"

Bam, one down and two to go! It only now occurred to me that both N and I had been talking in Pokémon.

"Naurin, thank you for helping them discover the truth. Now, Sylon! Complete our quest for the truth!"

"Daru! Darumaka! (just an expression of determination)"

I'd run into this thing younger, so the Pokédex info stayed quiet. I reached for Caiharr's ball to recall him, meaning to call out Samuel instead, but then I remembered the rule of no substitutions.

"Okay then, Caiharr! Let's win this quickly with Wing Attack, then follow it up with Aerial Ace!"

N smirked, and his eye twinkled. "Sylon, use Rest!"

Sylon curled up and fell asleep.

Now wait just a minute. My in-brain Pokédex said Rest could restore the users health completely. Unless Sylon had been in a battle before this, that move was pointless.

Caiharr hit with both attacks, but all Sylon did was sway slightly.

What?!

My in-brain Pokédex supplied me with the info that Sylon couldn't be disturbed when asleep, unless by it's Trainer.

Juts great.

"Now, use Flamethrower!"

Sylon woke up and blasted Caiharr with a searing Flamethrower.

"No! Caiharr!"

Caiharr couldn't battle, that was for sure.

"Thank you for helping us come closer to realizing or ideal."

Now it was obvious who to choose.

"Samuel, for our ideal!"

"Dewott! (For our ideal!)"

N gritted his teeth, but said nothing. He was cursing the substitutions rule to, I guess.

One expert Aqua Jet, and bye-bye Sylon. Huh, I guess Rest was their primary weapon.

"Airinn! It's up to you to take away the blindfold and expose their eyes to the truth!"

"Duosion! (I shall!)"

I knew Airinn was strong, but nothing prepared me for how strong. One Psyshock and Samuel just fell down.

Now, I could try to do some acting to beat N. I tried as hard as I could to do what Samuel had done when I first got him.

"_Yannoa, can you come out disguised as Caius?_" Hoping for my sake that it had worked.

"Now for our ideal to fully be revealed!"

"Sawk! (For our ideal!)" CAius/Yannoa turned her head slightly and winked.

N literally cracked up laughing. "What happened to your little Zorua? Yannoa, wasn't it? Were you such a bad trainer she left you?"

I bit my lip and acted like he had hit a sore spot.

"Airinn, let's end this quick with Psyshock!"

As a Dark Type, it had no effect on Yannoa.

N narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to call another move, but I beat him to it.

"Use Dark Pulse!"

Silence. Nothing. N stopped, as did Airinn.

A bright light surrounded Yannoa. A second later-

"ZOROAAAAAAARK!"

Yannoa's cry was so great, I could barely hear it.

"Awesome! Now let's show them your new move _Night Daze_!"

Just before the Night Daze hit, N recalled Duosion.

"We shall meet again, Sonia Darkin. Now good luck ever finding your friend!"

He let Duosion out. "Use Teleport!"

And just like that they were gone.

Everything after that was just a blur. Burgh had gotten out of the trap by way of the sewers and had gathered the police. They searched up and down but only found Yasmin. Team Plasma had escaped.

Then everything was blackness.

"Nuuuuuhhhh." I groaned and turned over. Wherever I was, I was far to comfy.

"Boldore, permission to sit.

That woke me up. "Oh _no _you don't!"

Boldore sat on the bed I had just jumped out of.

I turned to see Samantha, sitting on a chair next to another bed which had Yasmin (looking a little pale) propped up and sipping tea with Purrloin, Mienfoo, Servine and Litwick curled up next to her. As I watched, Litwick's flame was growing dimmer and the colour was returning to Yasmin's face. Oh yeah, the life-force thing.

Yasmin and Sammie nodded at each other with some pre-arranged signal.

Sammie spoke first.

"Sonia. I'm not as strong or smart as you are. Both Gym battles I had, I needed to have I rematch for both of them. One I would never have even battled for if it weren't for you." She took a deep breath. "Yassie. I'm not as fast, or calm and collected as you." She took another deep breath and looked down at her hands. Then she looked back up. "I have decided to go on my own journey. And one day, we'll meet again and we'll have a real battle." she smiled. "A battle I'll win."

Yasmin shifted on her bed.

"I've been jittery since we got to Castelia because… well you know Burgh's my dad? He's getting less interested in battling and he wants me to take over the gym." She grinned. "I'd love to, but I needed go on a journey first." her grin faded somewhat. "The problem was mum. She's a gallery manager and she wanted me to become like her. After she saw one of Team Plasma's speeches, she became even more convinced. She didn't want me to have anymore contact with Pokémon. She chased off a Petilil and Cottonee I was playing with, and my dad hid Mienfoo. Dad snuck me out to go on a journey, and he said when I came back, I'd be allowed to take Mienfoo as a Pokémon. He also told me to keep him updated on my journey." She looked up at Sammie and I. "I'm gonna stay here in Castelia City and become an awesome Gym Leader like my dad."

_**And with a last handshake, our heroes separate to follow different paths.**_

_**Yasmin leaves for Nimbasa City, also known as Battle Central, to train to be a great Gym Leader. Sammie heads to Humilau City by boat for her next gym battle while Sonia decides to have her next gym battle right here, in Castelia City.**_

_**But what of the many mysteries just waiting for our heroes to unravel? Lycia is still watching, waiting for Sonia to realize who she is, and the saving or destroying of the Unova Region. Shall Sonia's newfound Pokémon Powers develop further? Shall they help her on her journey? What of the one who shares her abilities?**_

_**And all the while a boy with green hair, amazing abilities like Sonia and a powerful truth lies in wait. And Sonia is still waiting for Boy's Spirit, who is closer then she thinks… **_


	19. Unova Master: A Shocking Gym Battle!

_**Now, Sonia's adventure continues with her awaiting Gym Battle with Burgh. Now with only her Pokémon accompanying her on her journey, she must travel alone with her powers to complete her Gym Battle journey and face her steadily approaching destiny…**_

"Ready, Sonia?" Burgh smiled and lifted a Pokéball. I smiled, then turned to the referee. The referee lifted his flag. "This will be a two on two battle! The battle is over when one side's Pokémon are both unable to battle! Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon." The flag came down. "Battle begin!"

"'Cause ready or not here we come! Go Leavanny!"

The ball spun in the air, then flew open, retreating back into Burgh's hand.

"Leavanny! (nothing there, it's just saying it for the sake of saying it)"

In-brain Pokédex please? All right, so Leavanny (big surprise) was a bug type and grass type, was weak to fire and ice blah blah blah… what?! That thing knew Leaf Storm?! Uh-oh.

OK, let's check out type match-ups. Yannoa was definitely out, being a Dark Type. Not Samuel either, being a Water Type. Man, who could I use?!

The answer clicked in a second. "Caiharr, come on out!"

Caiharr flew out of the Pokéball and landed with his talons out. "Ruff! (Ya! Ya!)"

Burgh's lip twitched. I guess the only type that Leavanny hadn't defended against was flying. Take that!

"Leavanny, Leaf Storm!"

A grass type move? Why?

"Now, Leavanny!"

Leavanny jumped up and shot another Leaf Storm into the existing one, making it far more powerful.

Uh-oh. "Ruff! Rufflet! (Caiharr, dodge it!)"

He didn't move. No. No! NO! NONONONO _NO_! "RUFFLET! (Caiharr _move_!)" I yelled.

"Ruff-_let_! (expression of aggression)" Caiharr screeched, an eerie white light surrounded him. Suddenly, he burst from the ground, moving faster than ever, the white light following him all the while. In-brain Pokédex status: sorely needed. It took a second, but the info came: Caiharr had just learned Quick Attack!

"Awesome Caiharr!" I called.

"It's not over yet!" Burgh called. The Leaf Storm smashed into the ground with incredible force. A sandstorm erupted from the ground, throwing a layer of sand into my mouth. Caiharr screeched and rubbed at his eyes. Of course! With the sand in his eyes, Caiharr couldn't see a thing.

But what about Leavanny?

I turned to see Leavanny completely unfazed by the tornado of sand.

In-brain Pokédex activated. Right. Leavanny's ability was Overcoat, making it immune to weather.

So they did have a flying type strategy after all.

"As I'm sure you know, Leavanny's ability is Overcoat. Your Rufflet can't see a thing, yet Leavanny is completely immune to the effects of the weather!" Burgh smiled.

I balled my fists. "This battle has just started! Rufflet ruff! (Gust, maximum power!)"

The sandstorm defused as if it had never been there. "Yes!" I crowed, punching the air. Burgh's smile vanished.

"That's how you want it, eh? Leavanny, use X-Scissor!"

Leavanny darted forward with incredible speed, a glowing X in-front of it. Caiharr stood his ground, waiting for a command. "Rufflet! (Aerial Ace!)"

Caiharr is so much faster than Leavanny it's not even funny. Caiharr's Aerial Ace landed, and his with such force Leavanny was thrown back into the wall.

The referee lifted his flag. "Leavanny is unable to battle! Caiharr wins!"

Burgh pulled out another Poké Ball.

"Now, Whirlipede, inspire!"

And a… pillow comes out? In-brain Pokédex please?

Right, a Whirlipede, ability Poison Point, moves are Steamroller, Poison Tail, Pursuit and Poison Sting.

Inspire indeed. Inspiration struck.

"Caiharr, return!'

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out onto the field. Burgh bent a quizzical eye on me.

"Your next Pokémon, Sonia?" He asked. I took another deep breath. "I am my next Pokémon." However silly that may sound.

Burgh looked at me in pure confusion. I lifted a hand, and with barely any effort, the black ball formed in my hand. "Shadow Ball." I struck it into the ground. "I have anther move to, but it's a bit dangerous to use without a specific target."

If Burgh was surprised before, he was dumbfounded now. The referee's jaw was close to touching the floor.

I smiled and pulled all my Poké Balls out. "Come out guys, cheer me on!"

All my Pokémon started yelling assorted things such as "go go go!" and "let's win this!" and so on. The referee had apparently recovered enough to begin the match.

"Uh, Whirlipede, use Pursuit!"

Okay then, so straight into physicals.

This time, when the red and purple haze came, I didn't push it away. Instead, I brought it as close to the surface as possible. When Whirlipede got close, my hand jerked out without my intention, pounding into Whirlipede. Whirlipede screeched and flew backward, smashing into a tree. But the effects of Outrage don't stop. I pounded Whirlipede again, with more strength than I had ever thought possible, smashing Whirlipede into the referee's stand. Before Whirlipede could get up again, I let my foot fly out and collide with Whirlipede with strength I never thought possible.

Wam, and Whirlipede went flying.

Suddenly, the haze just left all at once. Suddenly, I didn't know which way was down or up, left or right. I shook my head and hit it a few times with the palm of my hand. I opened my eyes and found, to my delight, that everything was back to normal. Of course! Outrage confuses the user after! In my confusion, however, Whirlipede had been using Steamroller and it smashed into me a full power!

Common sense and spending a while talking to Caius about fighting told me I neede to tuck into a ball and strike out when I was about to hit the ground. It worked perfectly. I hit the ground full on my feet and barely felt it. Whirlipede came back for another Steamroller.

I didn't have the strength for another Outrage, and Shadow Ball wouldn't stop it.

That's it.

Suddenly, I felt the most peculiar thing, as if I was on a different plane of existence. As if I had done it a million times before, the energy of my mind seemed to come out into my hand, as if it was a solid ball of energy. I pushed the energy out to multiply.\, then cast it out of my hand towards Whirlipede. I had learned Psyshock!

It hit Whirlipede with incredible force, engulfing it in a cloud of smoke.

The cloud thinned. Tiredness engulfed me and I dropped to my knees.

Whirlipede uttered one last cry I was to tired to understand before it fell over. A feeling of elation chased it's way through me as I heard the referee declare my victory. That was the last thing I remember as the world faded into black.


End file.
